Succession
by coolios18
Summary: Anti-Amber is now the leader of the anti-faires, taken ove her father's position. She finally helps her father come up wth a plan that will get them something they have both always wanted...godchildren. The title stinks but give it a chance and please remember to review!
1. Deskwork and Dinner

"Toads, beetles, bats." Anti-Amber muttered, quoting the famous curse from Shakespeare's "The Tempest". She had just received a very large stack of paperwork that needed to be done by Thursday. It was Tuesday night. "All this work! What does it take to get a little relaxation around here?! Fairies get relaxation! Fairies don't have to do paperwork all the time!" she snapped, filled with hatred. "Oh, God, I know JUST how you feel, dear." Her father floated into the room. "Hey Dad. Is that a new monocle?" she asked. "Actually, this one is for you, dear." Anti-Cosmo replied. "You may need it, what with all that paperwork. You have a long history of short-sightedness on my side of the family." "Wow Dad, thanks. Really." She placed it over her worst eye, her right, and smiled a fanged grin. Topped with her new blue hat and outfit, and now her new monocle she looked just like her father, only with long flowing hair and glittering golden eyes. "Being leader of the anti-fairies isn't as easy as others make it out to be, is it?" he asked with sympathy. "No, no it isn't. They say it like your all-powerful and no one stands in your way, but the truth is, you have so much work to do that you hardly ever get a little time to yourself to make something of that power." Anti-Amber said sadly. Her fanged smile turned into a slight frown as she floated over to her black desk and laid her head against the table. "It isn't easy, is it? Here, allow me to help you." Anti-Cosmo said as he hovered closer. He began to confer with her and teach her the most effective ways to get the paperwork done quickly and right. They didn't even notice Anti-Comet (Anti-Cosmo's new wife and Anti-Amber's mother) floating outside the doorway, whispering. "You're just like your father."

Anti-Amber began cooking some dinner. She had finished early with the help of her father and decided to make her family a delicious dinner. Everybody in Anti-Fairy World knew Anti-Amber was the best cook in the world. She was now making up a batch of Sapphire Soup, using her own recipe. As she added the 25 grains of rice and 3 ounces of liquefied metal, she stopped and paused to waft some of the delicious smells to her nose. If there was one good thing this anti-fairy could make, it was food. She added celery and leprechauns' gold coins, and she plopped in 6 shiny polished sapphires. She let it simmer above the fire for a while, and then she let the fire die out and poured the soup into another pot from the one she cooked it in and let it cool. Then, when it was ready, she divided it up, she poured it into 2 large bowls (for her father and mother), 2 medium bowls (for her and Foop) and of course a little bowl for her new little sister, Anti-Amethyst. She sat her whole family down at the huge dining/meeting table (which evidently looked a bit empty with only 5 anti-fairies sitting there) and served them all their bowls of nice, warm soup. She knew Sapphire Soup was her family's favorite. "Very good, sister." Foop tried it and rolled it about on his tongue, savoring it. "Mmm, delicious dear! If Sapphire Soup was a baked good or pastry, we'd win that annual bake-off for sure with you!" Anti-Cosmo said. Her mother just nodded, she didn't usually say much. Anti-Amethyst garbled and laughed. "Thank you, everyone!" Anti-Amber cried, and bowed.

But she didn't realize that more things awaited her…. More than she'd ever expected…

**Well what do you think of the first chapter? Pretty short, I know, but I'll make more soon! Feel free to leave suggestions or criticism in the reviews! I am open to anything that will help me improve! Remember to R&R! **


	2. AntiFairy Godfamily

Timmy Turner took a quick glance at his fairies Cosmo, Comet, Poof, Amber, and baby Amethyst, soundly sleeping in their fishbowl. How he did miss Wanda since she and Cosmo got the divorce, but he liked Comet too. Then he crept downstairs, careful not to wake them up. He stepped into the light of the refrigerator and grabbed some peanut butter and juice. He ate and drank the midnight snack and then snuck back up into bed.

**Meanwhile, in Anti-Fairy World…**

"Great galloping gondolas! Our Kraken is here!" Anti-Amber cried giddily. Her sister and brother laughed with her, but her parents showed no such excitement. "What Kraken, dear?" Anti-Cosmo asked with a frown. "Oh, I ordered a baby Kraken from the internet, for us to keep as a pet with the electric eel and piranhas down in the moat!" She explained with a look of happiness of her face. "Oh, well may I see it?" Anti-Cosmo asked with concern. "Sure Dad, whatever lights your fancy." She hauled in a huge box labeled "Live fish, this side up" and "Perishable". She opened it with enthusiasm. Inside was a huge double-bag, which contained a small eel-like creature. "That's it? It's tiny!" Anti-Cosmo said. "Aww….isn't it just so cute and deadly?" Anti-Amber asked her siblings. "Yes, certainly! It is the most amazing Kraken specimen I have ever seen!" her brother exclaimed. "Well, hurry up and get it down to the pond." Their father said with a sigh. "Come on, Dad, come with us." Anti-Amber said. "Alright, fine." He grumbled. He took a look at the little creature in the bag. He actually started to like it. They all floated down the steps and walked outside to the pond that also served as the new moat for their castle. They all placed the baby fish in the water and it began slithering around happily. "Awwwww!" they all said in unison, even Anti-Cosmo joined in. But their cooing laughter was stopped cold when they were poofed into Fairy World Court. Anti-Comet was there also. "You pathetic Anti-Fairies, you!" Jorgen Von Strangle roared at them, especially pointing towards Anti-Cosmo and his eldest daughter. "What did we do, we were just in Fairy World admiring our latest pet." Anti-Cosmo replied. "Yes…well…I have called you here because…The Fairy Council has decided to give you and your family the opportunity to have godchildren. Specifically speaking, you will look after Timmy Turner for 3 weeks. If you prove yourself worthy, all of Anti-Fairy World will earn the right to have their own godchildren. I despise this plan, but the Council is in charge, so I have no choice but to accept. You, daughter of Anti-Cosmo, as leader of the Anti-fairies, will be in charge. You will break the news to the Turner boy tonight. Now go!" They were poofed into Turner's house. "Wow that was easy! Do you know what this means dear?" Anti-Cosmo asked his daughter. "I know what you are thinking, but we can't screw this up with an evil plot Dad, first we have to get through these 3 weeks, then, once we permanently have godchildren, you can do whatever you want." Anti-Amber whispered. "Well…you're in charge. I hope you know what you are doing." Anti-Cosmo sneered. "Trust me, I've got this all figured out…" They stayed in the Turner House for the night until the next morning, when Timmy finally awoke…

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it so far! I know the whole "you can have godchildren now" thing was a little random and awkward, but it was the only way I could think of doing it without completely plagiarizing another fanfic. But remember to R&R! **


End file.
